The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of performing a preview by changing a region or an enlargement ratio of an omnidirectionally captured image by using a thumbnail image.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
On the other hand, technologies capable of omnidirectionally capturing an image by using an omnidirectional camera and providing the omnidirectionally captured image to a user have been recently introduced. A representative example is a capturing device called a 360-degree camera, a mobile terminal that displays an image captured by the 360-degree camera, or the like.
In order to quickly view a photo or a video in a terminal at a glance, the photo or the video in the terminal may be displayed as a thumbnail image.
Meanwhile, when an omnidirectionally captured image is displayed as a thumbnail image, a partial region of the omnidirectionally captured image is generally displayed as the thumbnail image.
In this case, since a whole region of the thumbnail image is not displayed, it is difficult for a user to grasp whether the thumbnail image is an image for which the user searches.